The Yellow flash Reborn
by Killerbee77
Summary: During the final battle with Madara, Naruto and Killer bee are sent to another world. But, can they survive when the the dead start coming back to life to feed on the living?
1. Prologue: The Fox and The Octopus

Yay! This is my new story, through I've never been good at crossovers but I think this is a good length for a Prologue chapter, hell I've seen ones shorter then this, Anyway enjoy!

* * *

><p>Prologue: The Fox and The Octopus!<p>

One month before Z-day 1/ Saturday/ 8:30pm / Tokonosu city.

The downtown streets of Tokonosu were filled with people, some came to visit the food market, teenagers went to the movie theaters and shopping malls, and some people were just tourist who came to visit the city. But, above the crowd, there were two people jumping through the roof tops, dressed very oddly, they stuck out like a sore thumb, but if people saw them, they just shrugged it off thinking it was their imagination.

The first person was a teenage boy, around 16 or 17 with spiky blond hair, bright blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks. He wears blue pants, a chunin flak jacket, a long sleeve black shirt under it, a black forehead protector, blue ninja sandals and a long red, short sleeve coat with black flames on the bottom of it.

The second person was a tall dark skinned man with a muscular build, white hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for 'iron' and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. He wears oval shaped sunglasses and a white colored forehead protector with a cloud symbol on it, a white one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, hand and shin guards, black sandals, and a white scarf around his neck, He also carried 7 swords on his back.

Their names were Naruto Uzumaki and Killer bee, the jinchuurikis' of the Hachibi and the Kyubi.

"We're the hell are we?" Naruto asked stopping on one of the roofs, as he eyed the buses and cars that rode in the streets, wondering what they were. "Could we ended up here because of Madara's jutsu?"

"No, I don't think it just was Madara's jutsu, I think it was yours too." Killer bee landed soundlessly next to the blond.

"What do you mean, Bee?" Naruto asked confused.

Killer bee smirked and answered. "When we were fighting against Madara, we got into a real pinch and you both used your space-time jutsus' at the same time, the jutsus' didn't mix. Then we got sucked into that black swirlin' portal and the landin' hurt like a bitch."

"Well that, uhh, makes sense in a way, but if we're here does that mean Madara's here too?"

"No I don't think so, when we got sucked into the portal in closed behind us before the Uchiha could get sucked in as well," Killer bee explain looking around. "Though, we have no idea were 'here' is."

"_I could use a transformation jutsu and gather information, I'm sure this place has a liberty somewhere."_ Naruto thought for a moment, then turned to Bee, "we should look around, gather info, find out as much as we can about this place and then meet up back here, that sound like a plan."

He nodded and smiled, "now that's using yo brain Naruto," Killer bee pointed to his left, "I'll head this way, you head that way and keep it on the down-low, you don't want to draw too much attention to yourself. Be breezy!" And with that the Kumo ninja disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto turned and looked where Killer bee had pointed, it looked like a bridge much bigger then the one in Nami no Kuni named after him. "I guess I'll start over there then," he pulled on a 3 bladed kunai out his pouch and focused his chakra into it before throwing it with great strength across the river, it shoot through the air like a bullet, landing in an alley way on the other side. Naruto then felt a strong pull before disappearing in a yellow flash of light.

**~ ~(2 hours later)~ ~**

Naruto used a transformation jutsu so he wouldn't stick out as much, he turned into a red hair version of himself with blue jeans and a white shirt. It would have taken him longer if he didn't use kage bunshins' to study faster but after 2 hours of gathering information at the Tokonosu liberty, he had dispelled his transformation jutsu and head off to where he was supposed to wait for Killer bee on top of the high rise building.

He jumped from roof top to roof top at amazing speed, then ran up the side of the high rise building using chakra. Naruto didn't have to worry about people seeing him sense it was night time and all the buildings lights were off. When the blond sage made it to the top, he found that Bee was already there, sitting on a big pipe writing raps in his note book.

Kill bee looked up and gave Naruto a wave, "it's about time you got back, what took you so long, homie?"

Naruto took a seat next to Bee, crossed his legs and shrugged. "What can I say there was a lot to read up on, so what did you find out?"

"One thing this that this isn't our world but I'm sure you found that out already, right?" Naruto nodded, Killer bee continued. "Well, they had 2 world wars but they didn't use chakra, they used these weapons called guns. And from what I've sensed people here have the ability to use chakra they just don't know how to bring it out."

"Yeah, I've noticed that too. Most people here have either citizen level chakra or only enough to live off of, and they only use Taijutsu if they don't resort to weapons. So what else did you find out?"

"Well, the country we're in is called Japan, it's an island nation off the coast of a country called China, the city we're in is called Tokonosu to be exact. Oh yeah and there's something else, ya might not think is cool but stay calm because while we're here your goin' back to school!"

"What!" Naruto jumped up from his seat and stared at the 8 tail host, "what do you mean I'm going back to school? I haven't been in school for years there's no way in hell I'm going back!"

"Chill Naruto, I read in this book that kidz your age go to school, but don't worry about it too much, your not the only one who's upset. I've got to get a job and get us a place to stay for tonight, tomorrow and the next day."

Naruto just sighed and fell to the ground, if he was going back to school then that meant he had to face his old enemy ...a written test. I could go on about how much Naruto hated taking wriitten tests, but that could take all day.

After a moment of silents between the to shinobi, Killer bee stood up, putting away his rap book. "We should get moving, I found a empty apartment a mile away. We can stay there for the night."

Naruto got up, starring at the full moon that shined overhead. "Do you think we'll get back home again?"

Killer bee just shrugged, "I honestly don't know. But no matter where we go, as long as we keep trying we'll see our friends and family again."

"I really hope your right, Bee." Naruto and Bee walked over to the edge of the building and leaped off into the night. Little did they know the world would soon fall into chaos.

_"It was a new world for us, a new adventure, but little did we know this seemingly peaceful world was going to change for the worst"_

* * *

><p>So how was it, good, bad, Okay, tell me in your reviews. I thinking of some pretty good parings, and one of them is kinda funny, you'll see what I mean don't worry! Peace~<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: School days

I haven't update this story in a long time, sorry about that, but I'm back and ready to pick up the pin again! Hopefully this chapter is better then the last one since I've been practicing my third person writing. But enjoy and review! Peace~

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: School days<p>

The past few weeks for Killer bee and Naruto have been pretty calm and without incident, they would work during the day either gathering information or doing small jobs for money -lifting heavy stuff like boxes, delivering papers or food, shop keeping, etc-. Soon enough Naruto and Bee got a ton of money after working all those jobs, plus Bee working at a construction site for a short time helped too. Naruto also found out that fighting in underground street fighting matches made a pretty good sum of money, and it was really, really simple.

Just kick-ass and get paid ...See simple right? Of course there was the problem with the police, but the blond was a ninja as well as the 2nd yellow flash after all, so when they came around he'd take his prize and be out in quite literally a flash the second the cops kicked the door in.

It wasn't enough to be considered rich of course, but it was enough to get food, clothes and a small apartment in a pretty descent neighborhood where the crime was low and the rent was manageable.

But unlike the past few days that passed, today was different.

It was about nine in the morning and our blond jinchuriki was sound asleep on his futon wearing a pair of sweat pants and a orange tank-top, but his peaceful sleep didn't last long because a few minutes later …**Bamm!**

The door to his room was kicked open scaring the blond out of his slumber. Naruto hopped up, grabbing a kunai from out of nowhere and turned towards the door ready to kill the intruder, only to find that it was Bee.

"Bee, what the hell? You scared me half to death!" He shouted, dropping the kunai on his pillow.

Bee smiling, raised his hands and apologized. "Ma bad, but you've got to get ready."

"Get ready? Get ready for what?" Naruto yawned, rubbing his eyes tiredly and looked down to see what looked like a uniform at his feet, they looked like they were his size too. "And ...where did these clothes come from?"

"Hehe~ where do you think, the school gave them to me yesterday, we've been here for a while so I stopped at a high school to say 'what's up' after seein' it was good enough for ya, I signed ya up." Bee rapped to him.

It only took a minute Naruto's still half sleep brain to process the dark skinned mans words. "You signed me up ...for school?"

"Yep, no doubt, so get your ass dressed and be out or I'll through you out."

"Bee ...why the hell are you just telling me this now!" Naruto yelled clearly pissed. "You can't just sign me up for school without telling me before hand!"

"Aw stop bitchin' ...look if it makes you any happier, I'm going to your school too," Bee said.

Naruto blanked his eyes a few time in confusion, how in the hell did someone as old as bee get into a high school, unless he was going in a henge. "Your going to school? Aren't you a little, ya know, too old for that?"

Bee face-palmed himself, hard. "Uhh, you must be a real dumb-ass. I'm not goin' as a student, I'm goin' as a teacher." The eight-tailed host sighed.

"Oh ...well, I'm still pissed about this. I had enough school back at the academy." Naruto said, then he asked. "So what are you teaching anyway? Music, history, math?"

"Nope, you'll see soon. Just get ready before I leave your ass." Bee said before walking out the room, leaving the blond to himself.

Naruto looked at the school uniform and sighed, he hated school, he hated tests, hopefully it wouldn't be too boring. _If Madara's still alive, I'll kill him for this _He thought, before picking up the clothes and walking to the bathroom to clean himself up. Wouldn't want to go to school with morning breath, now would we?

**~ ~(Elsewhere)~ ~**

It was 9am, and the halls of Fujimi high school were filled with students on their way to class and teachers getting ready to start the days lessons. Among them a boy with a slim figure, spiky black hair, and brown eyes wearing the regular school uniform walked with a look of sadness on his face. Besides him was his optimistic, free spirited, energetic best friend, Morita.

"Come on man, you can't let one girl get you down like this," Morita said. "You've been like this for weeks, it's time for you to move on with your life."

Takashi sighed, playing with his shirt sleeve. "I know, your right it's just ...I can't just up and forget about her in one week ya know..."

"Takashi, look I know you care about her, you were childhood friends and everything. But, you can't let that keep you down, I mean sure she kicked you to the curb but so what there are way more girls out there!" He exclaimed, hooking his arm around Takashi's shoulder. "There are way more fish out in the sea, and who knows maybe if you look hard enough you'll even find someone better then Rei."

Deep down Takashi knew that Morita was right, he cared a lot about Rei and he loved her. That was something that would never change even if she was going out with ..._him_, his so called friend.

The school bell rang over the intercom signaling the start of class.

Morita unhooked his arm from around his friend and started walking to his class giving a small wave, "I'll see you at lunch, Komuro!"

"Sure, see ya," He said starting to walk to his classroom. Then he heard his name being called again.

"Oh yea, Komuro!"

Takashi stopped and turned his head slightly, "yeah?"

"Forget about Rei, she'll make you sick," he said, before running off to his classroom.

Takashi turned and went on his way, sighing. "I hate it when Morita's right," he muttered.

**~ ~(Classroom 2B)~ ~**

Math class was just as boring as always, Takashi sat at his desk which was by the window, his eyes closing and being forced back open as he tried to pay attention to the teacher up front. It had only been forty five minutes since class start and he already felt like falling a sleep.

He looked over and saw what everyone was doing, some of the students were doing what he wanted to do ...sleep, others like his good friend, Takagi Saya, were actually paying attention and taking notes as the teacher spoke and some were reading books or texting under their desks like a chubby boy across the room named, Hirano Kouta, who's reading a book titled 'Ultimate sniper: an advanced training manual for military and police snipers'.

He looked over and saw Rei and Hisashi, the new guy she was dating, talking to each other and smiling. He didn't know what they were talking about but Rei's giggling seemed to give him some ideas.

As class went on Takashi decided to do what he wanted and laid his head down on his desk, closed his eyes and ...**Knock, Knock, Knock**.

There was a knocking at the classroom door, the teacher went over and opened it reviling it was the principle, a man named Yamada Tamaki.

"Yamada-san, what a surprise I wasn't expecting you." The teacher said, surprised.

The principle laughed. "Yes I know, I'm sorry for popping up like this but I have some great news."

"What is it, sir?"

Yamada gestured the teacher to come closer, when he did he whispered something in his ear. Takashi just starred and was about to go back to his original plan, sleeping, when his teacher smiled and said quitely. "That's great news Yamada-san, where is he now?"

"Oh, he's right outside the room," he whispered. "You might want to tell your class first before I call him in though."

"Um ...right," The teacher cleared his throat and turned back the class with a big smile written on his face. "Well class, it seems like we'll be getting a new student today!"

Almost instantly whispers could be heard all around the class, everyone was trying to guess what the new student was like and what gender they were.

"Here that guys, a new student, maybe it's a hot chick from America." One of the male students said to his friends. "If it is I'll definitely get a date."

"Psst, I doubt it dude, a girls got to be pretty desperate to go out with you," his friend said, joking.

"Hey I bet you one-thousand yen that it's a sexy guy," Said a girl with black hair to her friend.

The other girl nodded, and place her bets on them being a girl. "Okay, but I expect my money the second your wrong."

Takashi just sat at his desk not really caring, I mean it's just a new students after all, it's nothing to get hype about.

"Please calm down class," the teacher said in a stern tone. The whispers went silent just as fast as they had started. "Now as I was saying before we have a new student today, please make them feel welcome, understand?"

"Hai, sensei!" All the students said, he then turned to the principle who smiled walking out the door back to his office.

"Alright then, Uzumaki-San, you can come in now."

the students heard foot steps walking from outside of the door and into the class, it was a boy with spiky sun-kissed blond hair, blue eyes, and strange whisker like marks on his cheeks. He wore a normal school uniform, but over that he had a red hoodie and a blue headband with what looked like a leaf symbol tied around his right arm.

Most of the girls had hearts in their eyes and made silent comments to each other about how hot or cute the new student was, while most of the guys stared with envy, though they'd never say it out loud.

"You see I told you it was a sexy guy." The girl from before whispered to her friend, then she stuck out her hand. "One-thousand yen please."

Her friend grumble under her breath, but passed her the money anyway, a bet is a bet after all.

"Uzumaki-San, please introduce yourself to the class and tell us something about you."

The boy gave a shit eating grin and said loudly. "My names Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, training and hanging out with my friends. The things I hate are the three minutes ramen takes to cook, evil bastards who try to take over the world and ...well it doesn't really matter, I hope we can all get along and have a great time!"

"Thank you, Uzumaki-San, you can take that seat in the back of the class next to Hana-Chan."

The blond nodded and happily walked to his seat still wearing the same grin.

Takashi just looked at the new student for a moment longer, before laying his head back down to sleep. He didn't really care about who the new student was, what he cared about was the person who sat across from him ...Rei.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be out soon. Please review, tell me about what mistakes I made and grammar or suggestions, whoever does gets a free cookie! Peace~<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: A helping hand and Fan girls

Well, I'll say it this once, this chapter was way easier then the first to times, it's longer, and hopefully free of big mistakes! I've gotten so good at writing in 3nd person (; ...Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A helping hand and Fan girls<p>

The rest of class went by like it normally did, even though the new student, Naruto, seemed to be having more trouble with English then everyone else in the classroom. He asked the teacher for help every two or three minutes when he came to a word he didn't understand. Takashi just sat at his desk with his head down, sleeping as if he _didn't _have any work to do. Which seemed to really annoy his teacher.

"... Komuro," the teacher walked over, tapping on the front of Takashi's desk, seeing that it wasn't working he walked over to his desk and pulled out a long twelve inched ruler and slammed it of the sleeping boy's desk hard, making all the other students look at him. "Komuro!"

"Huh!" Takashi jumped up, half sleep and half spooked, starring at his teacher's annoyed expression.

"What have I told you about sleeping in my class, Komuro?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't get much sleep last night," Takashi said rubbing his eyes, trying to make up an excuse, it's not he could say he was sleeping because he was bored. "My bad."

The teacher sighed "Well, Komuro-Kun, staying up late is not going to fix your failing grade. Now is it?"

"No …," was all Takashi could say.

"Then I suggest you start going to sleep earlier, because at this rate you'll get left back, again." He said, before going but up to the front of his class to finish grading papers from another group of students.

The brown haired teen sighed and opened his text book to start his work. "I hate high school," he muttered to himself.

Naruto scratched his head at most of the stuff on the page. He could read his text book just fine but he didn't expect to have to learn another language ...what was it called? ...English? But it's not like Naruto really cared, he just wanted to get the day over with._ Bee didn't say anything about learning a new language! Damn it, why couldn't this be history or a least math? _He thought. Maybe he should have listened to some of those language CDs at the library then this might not be so hard.

The girl that sat next to him, Hana Arisu, saw the frustrated look on his face. She had short black hair and brown eyes, sorta pudgy but not fat, and her looks would be considered average. _He must not be very good at English, I guess I could try and help him, _She thought pitting the young blond shinobi.

"Psst ...do you need help?" She whispered to him.

Naruto looked up from his book and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorta lost, I don't understand this at all."

"Okay, what problem are you stuck on?" She asked leaning over to see his work. He had only done two out of the seventeen problems, one being completely wrong, while the other was half right.

"Um, ...all of them," said the blond, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Arisu sweat dropped a little, she'd never seen someone so terrible at English in her life, it was as if it was the first time he'd ever learned about it -and she didn't know how right she was-. Sighing she started to explain the basics to him. "Alright, first off lets start from the beginning, from what I've seen English is probably one of the easiest languages out there, way easier then lets say Spanish or Italian. Now what you want to do here is-".

She went on, explaining to him how English worked -like verbs, adverbs, grammar, ect- and although Naruto didn't understand much of it at first, he was slowly catching on faster then she expected him to. By the time class was about to end Naruto was doing way better then he was earlier on.

"Oh, I see, so all I have to do is fix this sentence like this and make it a complete thought," Naruto said doing one of the problems, then he showed it to her. "Is this right?"

The girl nodded and smiled at him. "Yep, that's the right answer. Good job."

"Hehe~ thanks ...um, what your name again?"

"Oh It's Hana Arisu, but you can just call me Arisu," she said.

"Well, thanks for the help, Arisu-Chan, I really appreciate it."

Arisu blushed slightly at the 'Chan' suffix and just waved her hand. "There's really no need to thank me. I was just doing the right thing, that's all."

Naruto nodded and started doing the rest of his problems.

The black haired girl went back to doing her own work also, taking small glimpses at the blond. _I didn't notice until now, but those whisker marks make him look so cute! _She thought blushing.

**~ ~(Later)~ ~**

**Riiinngg! **...the school bell rang loudly signally the start of lunch. The teacher closed his reading book and looked at the class.

"Class dismissed, since we have a new student among us everyone can eat in the classroom today, well ...bye." And with that the middle aged man left for the teachers lounge, leaving Naruto at the mercy of his new classmates, more so the female ones.

The second the door closed, most of the female students crowded around his desk and start bombarding him with questions.

"Wow, you are like so hot, can I get your number?"

"Where'd those whisker marks come from? Were you born with them?" Ask one of the younger girls.

"Is orange your favorite color? Because if it is, it's mine too!" Said another.

Naruto gave a nervous laugh and sweat dropped as he tried to answer all their questions, _Wow, I'm starting to see why Sasuke disliked fan girls. _He thought. Then suddenly a very familiar smell hit his nose, it smelt like ...raman.

"Um, N-Naruto-Kun?" The blond turned his head and saw a girl around the same age as him with Reddish colored hair and light green eyes, slim figure, nice full breasts and wide hips. He was going to lie she was very cute, but right now he wasn't focused on her looks, nope not at all, what he _was_ focused on was the bowl of steaming hot raman in her hands. "I heard you say you liked raman, a-and you weren't eating anything so I, um, decided to make you some..."

Hearing the girl say that he finally remembered something very important, he forgot to bring his lunch with him. Killer bee rushed him out the door so fast he didn't even think about it.

Naruto stomach growled loudly, he gave a nervous chuckle as his cheeks turned slightly red. "Well, I guess I sorta forgot my lunch."

"That's okay," The girl sat down in a chair in front of him and pulled out some chopsticks, then picked up a good amount of raman with them, she smiled and happily said. "Open wide~!"

"Wait a minute! Your going to feed me," Naruto asked, surprised.

The girl nodded, still holding the noodles out to him. "Uh-huh. Now open up, the ramens getting cold~."

"Well, uh, I-If your offering, then I guess it's fine," the blond said. He opened his mouth and the girl started to fed him the food. It was good, though it wasn't as good as Ichiraku's but still it beat cup-ramen by a long shot!

"My family owns a restaurant downtown, you should come by sometime," she said. As she feed him some more.

Naruto nodded and thought happily as she fed him. _If this is the treatment Sasuke was getting from his fan-girls and he still hated them. He must have some serious problems._

The other girls around started yelling about how it was cheating to use food to win a mans heart, and the guys well, most of them were pretty jealous._  
><em>

**~ ~(Elsewhere)~ ~**

the teachers lounge was filled with teachers and staff, even the principle was there for lunch. It had a couch, two long tables, a TV, lots of chairs and some paintings to make the room look nice.

Killer bee stood at the window talking to one of the male teachers, bee wore gray sweat pants, a long white t shirt, a pair of arm bands, and his Kumo head band -but no one seemed to care much, though they did ask what the cloud symbol stood for-.

"So, your names Killer bee, correct?" Asked one of the female staff, she was around his age, wore glasses, and had reddish-brown hair which she keeps in a loose ponytail with long strands hanging down in front of each ear. Not to mention she had a full figure with large breasts, which Bee didn't fail to miss.

"Yep, that's right, Killer bee's ma name, trainin's ma games!" He rapped to her. "So what your name, sweet thang?"

"Hayashi Kyoko. It's nice to meet you Bee-San," she stuck her hand out for a shack.

Bee grinned and happily shuck it. "It's nice to meet you too."

One of the other male teachers asked coming up to him. "So, _Killer bee_, is that like a rap name or something of that nature?" He wore a black pinstripe suit and a white dress shirt along with a yellow tie. He also wears black-framed glasses.

"No not really, Everyone from my home has a name like that, my brothers name is E and my late friends name was J."

"Hmm~ that's very interesting, anyway, my names Shido Koichi, I teach class 3A." The man gave a creepy grin and shuck his hand. Bee frowned a little, he couldn't help but think of a certain snake sannin, him and the guy seemed too much alike.

Shaking his head, Bee gave a small smile and let go of his hand. He turned around, about to go finish the rest of his lunch when he saw the sexiest women he'd ever seen sitting on the couch doing something with her cell phone. He could tell she was tall, ridiculous curves, waist-length blond hair, hazel eyes and a large bust that could, no doubt, rival Tsunade's.

"Hey Shido, who's that fine honey on the couch?" He asked, tapping the man on the shoulder.

"Oh, that 'fine honey' would be our nurse, Marikawa Shizuka."

"Shizuka, huh."

Bee smirked and pulled out his rap book and started writing in it. Afterward he walked over to tall, busty women and introduced himself.

"Stupid, stupid phone! Why won't you work?"

"Why hello there sweet thang, what happens to be the problem with your cell today?" He rapped/asked.

"Huh?" She looked up at him with a ditzy expression and asked. "Do I know you? I've never seen you here before …? Or maybe I have and just can't remember."

"Oh well I'm new, the names Killer bee, I'm the new gym teacher and I see you have a problem with your mobile phone." He said smiling. "You need help?"

The nurse nodded. "Yeah, I was talking to my friend Rika and the phone cut off on me, I looked for my charger but I think I left it at home, so if you had one I could use I'd be really thankful."

Bee thought for a moment, he didn't have a charger, actually he didn't even have a cell phone, but maybe he could try something else. "Well I don't have a charger. But, I do have another way to charge it."

"Really~? How are you going to do that?"

"You'll see, can I hold your phone for a moment?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Um, Sure." Shizuka nodded, handing it to him.

Bee held the phone in his hand and smirked, it was time to impress this fine goddess. "Don't doubt me honey, don't even think twice, now Shizuka-Chan, watch as your cell phone comes back to life! Aww yeah!" He rapped as he focused lightning element chakra into the phone -but not to much, he didn't want the damn thing to melt-. A few seconds later there was a familiar jingle, then the phone cut back on fully charged. "Here ya go."

His smiled widened when her face lite up.

"Wow! It's got all four bars on it. How did you do that?" She said in amazement.

Bee smirked and gave a simple answer. "It was magic baby, it was magic."

"Well, magic or not whatever you did really helped, thank you so much Bee-Kun~."

Bee blushed a little and fixed his shades. "It was nothin' at all, really."

**Riiinngg! **...The school rang once again signaling the end of the lunch period.

Shizuka put her phone in her purse and stood up, she was kinda tall but compared to Bee's size, she was short. "Well I've got to get back to the office, thanks again." She gave a slight bow before she started walking to the door. Bee suddenly got a idea and called out to her.

"Um, Shizuka-Chan!"

She turned to him with her usual ditzy look. "Yes?"

"Would you like to, uh ...go out for coffee sometime?"

Shizuka looked up and started thinking, really hard. "I don't know ...I promised Rika we'd hang out together."

The dark skinned jinchiriki gave a sad sigh, "Oh. If you have plans then-."

"But I'm not doing anything tomorrow!" She said clapping her hand together. "Is tomorrow okay with you, Bee-Kun?"

Bee looked up and smiled, nodding happily. "Sure tomorrows great and don't worry, you won't have to pay a thing~!" He rapped.

"Okay, tomorrow it is then! See you later, Bee-Kun." and with that the blond nurse left.

Killer bee just stood there for a while, then he pumped his fist into the air and shouted. "Hell yeah! ...," It was only then that he noticed the teachers lounge was completely empty and all the staff themselves had left to go teach their classes.

"Aw shit! I've got a class to teach!" He did a few hand signs then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

**~ ~(Skip)~ ~**

Takashi and his class stood outside of the gymnasium for the last class of the day, gym class. The girls wore white shirts tucked into blue bloomers and the boys wore white shirts with blue gym shorts.

The last class they had before gym was math class, and although the teen didn't like gym much, he damn sure liked it better then math. All those formulas and problem solving really gave him a head ache.

"Hey, Komuro?" a female voice called from behind him.

Takashi turned his head and saw that it was his good friend, Takagi Saya. "What is it, Takagi?"

"I thought I told you before, call me Saya. Or are you just too stupid to understand that?"

"Sorry, it's sort of a habit," He said.

Saya sighed. "Anyway, I'm sure you've heard right?"

"Heard about what?"

"You really are slow, everyone knows but you, we're getting a new gym teacher!" She said, then she started poking him on the head. "This is why you shouldn't sleep in class, idiot. If you didn't, you would have heard the teacher loud and clear."

Takashi winced at being called a idiot, most friends were supposed to be supportive at times, but Saya had her own way of doing things, if you were being a dumb-ass she wouldn't hesitate to tell you that right to your face. Not that Takashi really cared, sometimes he needed a good scalding anyway. "So did you see who it was yet?"

Saya put her hands on her hips and shuck her head. "Nope, no one has, the teacher said 'he just started today'. But remember, next time I'll leave you in the dark about stuff like this, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Takashi said. He couldn't help but feel like a little kid getting scalded by his mother.

"Okay, well, get going," she pointed in front of him. "The lines moving."

Takashi looked and noticed everyone had already started to enter the gymnasium. Sighing he walked in himself followed by Saya. The building had two basketball courts on both sides of the room, along with some stuff from the gymnastics team, but other then that the room was completely empty. Where the hell was the gym teacher? Everyone looked around, but they still didn't see anything ...until-

"Yo, yo, yo kids, it's time to see, your new gym teacher straight from the cloud and his name is Killer bee. Aww yeah!"

There was a burst of smoke in the center of the room surprising all the students. The smoke slowly cleared and standing there striking a pose was there new teacher. A dark skinned man wearing gray sweat pants, a white t shirt with oval shades and a goatee. _This isn't really the new gym teacher, is it?_ Takashi thought as he sweat dropped.

"What! Bee, your the new gym teacher?" He turned turned his head and saw the new student, Naruto, pointing at the tall dark skinned man. Most of the students were surprised that he knew the new teacher.

"Yep, that's right motha fucka!" He said smirking, "now everyone, girls on the left side, boys on the right, since it's the first day and all, I've decided to do something fun with y'all."

After all the boys and girls were on different sides of the court, Bee went to one of the lockers and pulled out three dodge ball for each side.

"Alright, little kitties, it's time to play, your goin' to be sleepin' in your dorm sore for the rest of the day. I not goin' to lie, this is goin' to be a pain, but enough chit-chat lets start the game." He tossed the balls to them, smirking. "Girls vs boys that's how its gonna be. Hell yeah!"

And so, because of Bee, some students finally understood that the old saying 'no pain no game', wasn't just a saying at all.

* * *

><p>Well that's the new chapter! Tell me what you think in your review or give me suggestions, next time there will be a time skip. The zombies are coming! Peace~<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: the beginning of the end

Wow, thanks everyone for your reviews! your awesome! and since your all so awesome I wrote this chapter sooner and longer then I intended to. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The beginning of the end<p>

A few more weeks passed and the two shinobi found life in Tokonosu to be fairly easy and enjoyable. Naruto went to school on the weekdays and although his grades weren't the best, he was doing better then he expected thanks to the help of his friend, Arisu. There was also the fan-girls who consistently chased him around for things like a date with him or wanting his number, it got so bad that he had to start using the Shunshin no Jutsu(Body Flicker Technique) just to lose them and get some alone time at lunch -which he usually ate on the school roof-.

He'd made lots of other friends in his class. The first was Kouta, then Takashi and Rei. It was clearly obvious that Rei and Takashi had relationship issues but he never asked them about it because of one simple fact ...it wasn't really any of his business. He figured they could just talk it out on their own.

Kouta, well, he was another story. Naruto had seen him getting bullied by some of the senior students and decided to step in. a fight broke out between him and the two muscular jocks but Naruto came out without a scratch while the bullies ended up knocked out with a black eye, busted lip, and maybe a broken nose. Naruto couldn't really remember. But, he found Kouta to be a pretty cool guy, he knew a lot about different types of guns and, seeing as Naruto knew nothing at all about firearms, he thought hanging with the glasses wearing Otaku would be a great learning experience.

That same day he also, quiet literally, ran into a pink haired girl named Takagi Saya. At first he found her to be annoying -but you would to if you got called an idiot or dumb-ass some many times in one day- but he got used to it and soon found her to be a pretty descent person, although she acted like she had a stick up her ass some of the time but from the way Naruto saw her and Takashi talk to each other, it was the way she showed she cared. Oddly enough.

Bee was doing well too, he and Shizuka were getting along just fine going out on dates and such. They weren't an official couple yet but they were close. The funny thing was Shizuka actually found Bee's rapping to be funny and cute. While Bee saw that her ditzy nature gave her a sexier look. Naruto had met the busty nurse when Bee brought him along on one of their many dates and all and all he found them both to be a bit weird, but it was that fact that made them perfect for each other.

They still had fun that day, going to the movies and the arcade, playing games like DDR -which Bee beat his opponents at without much trouble, the guy had some mad skills-.

Of course his job as a gym teacher was going great -even though most of the kids hated him at first, but you would it too if someone tossed a chakra enhanced dodge ball at you every time you interrupted class-. But as the days past he came up with new games and they play many different sports from soccer all the way to basketball and even girls volleyball -which the boys were happy about for some strange reason-. The students seemed to warm up to him, though they still thought his rapping annoying.

But ...peace can't last forever and rather or not Naruto and Bee knew it ...the world was going to be flipped upside down in a way no one expected...

...We all know what Takashi was doing the night before everything ended. But, what was Naruto doing. Lets find out shall we.

"Stand still!"

Naruto side stepped yet another punch from his opponent and sighed. "Come on man, this is way too easy! Try a little hard and you might just touch me."

The tall, buff man's face grew red with anger and he charged at the blond. "You bitch ...I'll fuckin' kill you!" he threw a straight jab aimed for Naruto's face, the blond smirked and ducked under it.

"I think I'll end this now," he charged a little chakra into his fist, using the power in his legs and jumped up hitting the man with an uppercut sending him flying out the ring into a wood table, which broke under his weight.

Naruto gave a shit-eating grin as the referee looked over the downed fighter. "He's done! The winner by knock out ...Uzumaaki Naaruto!"

the crowd of people started cheering, the blond crossed his arms and made his way out the ring, walking over to the boss to collect his fight-money.

"Nice job, Uzumaki! I knew betting on you would make me a fortune!" The boss said shaking his hand.

"Hehe~ ya know I can't be beat my fighters like that guy, so ...uh, how much did I win?"

The boss let go of his hand and walked to his office and came back holding a briefcase. He laid it on the table and opened it showing Naruto his winnings. "fifteen-thousand U.S dollars. I put a little extra in there for ya too for winning so many fight this far, keep it up and soon you'll have more then me! Hahaha!"

"Wow thanks boss, I owe you one," the blond said taking the briefcase. "Well I'll got to go now, bye."

"See ya! Oh yeah and I'm hosting a tournament tomorrow so be sure to come if you can!"

"Sure thing!"

Naruto walked out of warehouse 34, hearing the people cheering as another fight went on. He looked down at his prize money and smiled before disappearing in a yellow flash.

A few seconds later he reappeared in his room next to a tri-kunai hanging on the wall. He walked over to his futon and pulled a scroll out from under his pillow. The scroll contained all of the money he'd won in previous street fights. He unrolled the scroll and sat the briefcase on it, then did a tiger hand sign and the case sealed into the scroll in a small puff of smoke.

The blond then changed out of his sweaty clothes and headed for the bathroom to take a relaxing hot shower before bed. Afterward he came out, dried off and changed into his night clothes, a orange tank-top and black basketball shorts.

He laid on his bed feeling exhausted from the entire day, first Naruto had two big tests at school that he nearly fried his brain studying for, then he got some afternoon training done with Bee and lastly he ended up fighting three street fighting matches in one night -each fight was anything go's, so when someone was losing they sometimes resorted to weapons like knives and steel pipes, but that made no difference to Naruto, he'd fought against worst-.

_Man what a hard day. _He thought as he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

~ ~(Mind scape)~ ~

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in ankle-deep water, there were pipes all around him sorta like a sewer system all leading to a huge cage with the kanji for 'seal' on it.

Then a voice called out the him. **"Come closer, Naruto."**

The blond sighed knowing exactly who the voice belong to. He walked towards the cage and came face to face with the very thing that made his childhood a living hell ...the Kyuubi no kitsune. It looked like a huge fox with red-orange fur and silted blood-red eyes.

"It's been a while, Kyuubi."

"**So it has, I'm surprised my young host finally decided to visit after all this time."**

"I'm just here to check up on you, you've been silent ever since me and Bee got here. Is there a reason for that?" Naruto asked.

The fox looked down at it's host and grinned. **"I was merely sleeping, nothing more, nothing less. Besides getting sucked into a worm hole can be very...tiring."**

Naruto walked closer to the cage and looked up at the demon, not a ounce of fear in his eyes, "I've got some questions for you, and I need answers."

"**Hmm~ you need my help huh, well it's not like it's the first time. What do you need to know, kit?"**

"Okay, firstly, what is this place. This worlds totally different from mines yet it feels the same, why?"

" **...Well the reason is simple young kit, this world and your world are ...lets see, like two sides of the same coin. This is a parallel universe in which, unlike your world, the jubi nor Rikudō Sennin (Sage of the Six Paths) has never appeared. And since they have never appeared, humans have never learned of chakra."**

Naruto nodding in understanding. "I see so that's way all the people here have citizen level chakra or below, is it possible to teach someone from this world ninja arts?"

"**It is possible, but ...I wouldn't recommend it. The governments of this world are more likely to start a war with the arts rather then use them for their original purpose, to protect."**

"Yeah ...I guess you have a point, they've had two world wars already. If this world is anything like mine, a third one is not too far behind," He said in thought, then he looked back up at the fox. "How do you know so much about this world anyway?"

Kyubii chuckled and answered. **"In the demon realm, I was one of the nine great demon lords before I was sealed into you, and I'm also a timeless being therefore I can travel in between the two worlds whenever I like. The last time I came and visited this world was ...back five-hundred ****years ago."**

"Okay ...now for my final question, is there a way to get back home?"

"**Yes there is, you have to cut open the border between this world and yours, but it's not as easy as it sounds. Even for a powerful demon like myself, it proves to be a difficult task, but it can be done by someone like you, since you have access to my chakra," **The demon fox answered. **"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm taking a nap, until next time, kit."**

"Yeah ...see you, Kyu."

And with that the Naruto disappeared from his dream scape leaving Kyuubi to himself. **"Be prepared young Uzumaki, be prepared..."**

**~ ~(Part 2/ the next morning)~ ~**

"Alright Takashi, how about her? She's hot!"

"I told you before, I'm not interested."

Takashi yawned as he walked towards his homeroom class. He was tired and really regretting staying up so late last night, not just that but Morita kept showing him different girls from his 'Master Morita's Top Secret List of Fujimi Academy's Triple-A Grade Hot Girls' book. Which as of now was starting to annoy the hell out of him.

"Okay, okay ...how about this girl, Miku Yuki, she even hotter then the last one chick!" Morita held the book in front of Takashi's facing showing him a picture of a light orange haired girl wearing a revealing bikini while seductively licking a melting ice cream cone.

"Morita ...for the last time, I'm, not, interested." Takashi said.

Morita frowned and closes his book, putting it in his pocket. "Takashi ...what's up with ya man, your not interested in anyone?"

"Takashi! Morita!" They both felt an arm rap around each of theirs shoulders as Naruto appeared out of no where in between them, giving his usual grin. "How it hangin'?"

"Oh, hey Naruto, what's up!" Morita greeted him.

"Nothing much, just on my way to class like you guys," He then turned to Takashi and asked. "So what's with the depressed look? You alright?"

"It's nothing Naruto, I'm just tired from staying up last night that's all-"

"And he's also down about Rei! Like he always is," Morita interrupted, shaking his head. "He just can't seem to get her off his mind. Oh, What a poor guy he is."

The depressed teen shot him a glare, but Morita just laughed it off. "I can't get him to cheer up, so I'll leave him in your hands, Naruto."

"Don't worry about it, I'll have him go and happy in no time, that's a promise!" Naruto said giving him a thumbs up.

Morita nodded and started walking to his class. "See ya at lunch you two, hopeful your not held up by the fan-girls Naruto, Hahaha~!" He gave a small wave before running past the other students towards his classroom.

Naruto chuckled. "Hehe, that Morita, days at school would be kinda dull with him around, right Takashi?"

"Yeah...," He replied with a sigh.

Naruto looked at his friend and sighed also. This was going to be a long day. They made the rest of the walk to class in silents.

When they reached the middle of the next hall, Naruto opened the door and walked in followed by Takashi, who just went to his desk and laid his head down.

The classroom wasn't full yet, there were still students coming in and some were even walking out to talk to friends before the teacher came. Naruto sat down at his desk and was greeted by Hana.

"Good morning, Naruto-Kun. Did you sleep well." She waved at him.

The blond nodded, smiling at her. "Yep, but I'm still sorta tried though, I guess I shouldn't have stayed up so late, huh?"

Arisu giggled. "Yeah, maybe you shouldn't have."

**Riiinngg! **...the school bell rang loudly and the teacher walked into the classroom with a smile on his face.

"Good morning class, it's nice to see you all are here today," he put his things on his desk and wrote the lesson out on the board, before turning back to the students. "Please turn your text books to page forty-nine, so we can get started."

**~ ~(Later on)~ ~**

Takashi gave a sigh as he leaned on the edge of the rail on the roof, when the last class had ended he decided to go to the roof to take a nap. He'd run into Morita in the hall and they talked for a little while, then Takashi went to the roof after Morita said he was going to hid out in the dorms.

One of the others reasons way he skipped was that he didn't want to see Hisashi's face anymore, he was already in a bad mood and he didn't want to do anything he'd regret like lets say ...curse him out during class.

"Whoa, look at the cherry blossoms, they're floating all the way over here," he said as a flower petal fell into his out stretched palm. He looked at the petal sadly as the memories of his childhood came back to him.

**~ ~(Flashback)~ ~**

It was the end of the day, a twelve year old Takashi and Rei were in the park playing after leaving their school. Everything was going fine until Rei said something the young boy didn't expect.

"Takashi-Chan, I'm going to be your wife."

"Really? really, really?" Asked the boy.

Rei nodded and stuck out her pinky, smiling. "Uh huh! It's a pinky promise!"

Takashi looked at the girl, was she serious or was she just playing a joke, no other girl had every said this to him. _But ...Rei's not like other girls, she's special. _"Okay ...pinky promise!" He said, putting his pinky around her's smiling.

**[Flashback 2/high school]**

"Rei this doen't make any sense, why would you stay back a year? You're such a good student...," Takashi asked confused. He didn't know why but for some reason Rei seem to get angry with him.

"Takashi, I-I don't understand you at all ...I don't get you!" Then she just walked out the class just like that. Leaving Takashi with a confused and sad look on his face. Did he say something wrong?

Hisashi who had been sitting in his seat watching to whole thing, tried to cheer him up. "Hey, Komuro, we're in the same class again. Lets make this a good year."

Takashi just sighed. "Yeah ...whatever you say."

**~ ~(Flashback end)~ ~**

It was only a few days after that incident that he saw Rei and Hisashi walking off campus hand in hand then he found out from one of the students in his class that they'd started dating. She broke his heart, and yet ...he still had feelings for her. He hated Hisashi but his love for Rei never changed, even now.

_Pinky promise. What a load of bullshit. _"Cross your heart and hope to die …," He muttered.

**Clang! Clang! Clang! **...Takashi was knocked out of his thoughts of the past when he heard a sudden banging sound. He looked over and saw a man throwing his body into the front gate and four teachers went to investigate the problem.

"Who's that? Some creepy guy?" Takashi asked himself.

He continued to watch as the female teacher, Kyoko-Sensei, tried to reason with the man at the gate but when the physical education, Teshima, saw he wasn't going to listen he went and grabbed the man by the collar, pulling him face-first into the gate despite Hayashi's protests.

But that happen to be a bad thing to do, because when he turned his head away from the creep. The man pulled his arm all the way through the gate and bit a huge chuck of flesh out of his forearm. Teshima let out a loud, pain filled scream as he fell on the ground, tossing and turning holding onto his arm as the large amount of blood sprayed out the wound. The other teachers tried to stop the bleeding but it didn't help, a few second later ...Teshima died.

Takashi face took a step back as his face turned as pale as a ghost. What the hell was going on here?

Kyoko covered her mouth in horror. She couldn't believe what was happening, but hope slowly filled her as Teshima's finger started to twitch.

She let out a happy sighed bent down to check on the teacher, but that was also a bad thing to do on her part because once see was close enough, the once dead teacher grabbed her by the collar of her blouse and took a bite out of her throat. Kyoko let out a blood filled scream that pierced the air.

"Wh ...what the hell is going on!" Takashi slowly back away from the rail, scared to death at what he just saw. Part of him wanted it to just be a nightmare, soon he'd wake up on the roof and everything would be back to normal. But this wasn't no dream and deep down he knew that. So without a second thought he dashed back to the classroom to get the one girl he cared dearly for ...Rei.

* * *

><p>Well the next chapter will be out soon, remember I'm open for suggestions! Peace~<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: Lost friend

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm back now. to tell the truth this was sorted hard to write at first, but then I was like, 'this is no different then making a novelization of the manga' so that's what I did! It made writing this a whole lot easier. ...Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Lost friend<p>

The classroom was completely quiet as the students continued to do their school work. Naruto sat at his desk scratching his head, he was confused and his brain hurt, why the hell was algebra so hard? I mean was this stuff really even going to be used in life?

Man how he wished he was on a mission right now kicking some rouge ninjas' ass, that would be great.

"Naruto-Kun, are you okay?" Arisu asked softly leaning over to him. "Is there something you don't get?"

The blond sighed, nodding his head. "Yeah, I'm confused, this stuff makes no sense, I don't understand it at all."

"Okay, well, lets start here," she leaned over, looking at his paper. "You know that you have to subtract the formula right here, that's good. Now all you have to do is-."

While Arisu explained the problem to Naruto, he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, in the back of his mind something was telling him that today was going to be bad, and that something telling him this wasn't the Kyuubi this time, it was his inner-self, the ninja side of him that was trained to sense when danger was near. Naruto shuck his head trying to rid himself of the feeling, but it didn't help. _Why do I feel like this? today should be like any other school-_

"-Naruto-Kun, hey, you listening!"

Naruto looked over, he hadn't notice that Arisu had been calling his name the whole time. "Oh ...uh, sorry, did you say something?" He asked with a nervous chuckle.

The girl sweat dropped. "Naruto-Kun, were you paying attention? I just explained how to solve the entire formula to you for like three minutes."

"Sorry, Arisu-Chan, I was thinking about something, can you explain to me again?"

Arisu sighed, rubbing her temple. "Uhh~ fine, but please try to play attention this time. I know algebra is boring, but you need to do this in order to pass to the next grade, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Arisu-Chan, if it weren't for you I'd still be struggling in English class," Naruto said smiling.

She blushed and gave a shy smile, pushing her index fingers together. "Well ...it's not really a problem, I just want to help out a friend, that's all."

"Yeah, but I still want to think you for your help somehow ...hmm ...I know how about you come with me and Bee to the Raman stand downtown? It'll be great!"

"Really! ...I mean, if your okay with that, then I guess it's fine," She said shyly.

Naruto smiled. "Okay then, it's a date," he then looked back at his confusing work paper, that was just barely half done. "So, how do you do this again?"

Arisu giggled at the blond and went back to explain the formula from the beginning like she'd done a few moments ago, when-

**Bam!** ...the classroom doors were slid open hard, the whole class including the teacher looked over and saw who it was. Takashi was standing there panting heavily as if he'd just ran a marathon, plus his face was pale like he'd just seen something horrifying.

The math teacher stood up, looking pissed off. "Komuro! So not only are you cutting class, but your interrupting it too!"

But Takashi paid him no mind, he just looked around the class for the one he'd come to get, then his eyes landed on Rei.

He walked over to her desk and said in a serious tone. "Come on let's get out of here."

Rei looked at him, surprised. Did she hear him right? "Huh?"

"I said come on, we have to go," he said grabbing her by the wrist, pulling her up from her deck.

"What are you doing? I'm in the middle of class!" She shouted at him.

"That doesn't matter, just come on."

Takashi was about to start pulling her towards the door, when someone grabbed his shoulder tightly, it was the one person he didn't want to see right now ...Hisashi.

"Takashi, what are you doing with Rei?" He asked harshly.

"Hey Igo, I think Komuro's trying to steal your girl!" Said one of the male students.

"Do you think this is some kind of love confession?" A girl as her friend.

"It sure looks that way."

Takashi turned to him, if the class heard what he was about to say them might panic, and that's the last thing he wanted, so he leaned in close to him and whispered. "There was an incident with a killer at the front gate."

Hisashi face went from angry to surprised in seconds. "Really … are you serious?"

"Hey, Takashi, are you listening to me?" Rei yelled, but the two boys just ignored her, too caught up in there own conversation.

"Are you sure your not making this up?" Hisashi asked, still not believing him.

Takashi just glared at him. "And what would I have to gain by lying about something this serious?"

Rei finally managed to yank her hand from Takashi's grip, she didn't knew what they were talking about, but she didn't like being forced up from her seat. "Wait a second! Don't keep your explanation from me, Takashi! You can't just walk in here and do what you want! I really-!"

**Slap!** ...She was cut off when Takashi slapped her hard across the face, the whole class had gone silent and, surprisingly, the teacher did say a thing about it. Naruto couldn't help but glare at the spiky haired boy from his seat, Takashi was his friend and all, but that didn't mean he approved of him slapping a girl, rather it was Rei or not.

Takashi turned back to Hisashi, with a serious expression on his face. "Look ...it doesn't matter rather you believe me or not, but I'm not leaving Rei here. Her safety is the only thing I care about right now, so you can stay if you want, but Rei's coming with me."

Hisashi just looked at him for a moment, then sighed. If what Takashi said was true, then Rei's safety was the first thing to worry about on his list also, and rather Takashi knew it or not, Hisashi still considered him his best friend, so he was willing to listen to him.

"Fine ...Rei, lets go," he said walking towards to classroom door, he let Takashi and Rei walk out first before he turned to the teacher. "Please excuse us sensei. We'll be right back."

The teacher sighs, rubbing his forehead in frustration. "Just ...go, Igo-San."

"Thank you, sensei!" Hisashi gave him a slight bow before leaving out the class to catch up with his girlfriend and his best friend -although Takashi didn't really consider him much of a friend anymore-.

But, little did Takashi and Hisashi know, Naruto had been trained to sharpen his hearing and plus because of the Kyuubi, his senses had increased. He heard everything Takashi said, and he didn't think he was lying about it. _Takashi won't lie about something like a killing, I need to go check out the front gate for myself … _

"Um ...sensei!" Naruto called out raising his hand. The teacher turned to him and the blond asked. "Can I use the bathroom really quick?"

"Go ahead, Uzumaki, you've got five minutes."

"Thanks teach!" Naruto got up and grabbed his hoodie off the back of his chair, making his way over to the door. He stopped for a moment, turning back to his class, he needed to protect his friend, all of them. Kouta, Saya, Arisu, they didn't know what was going on. So it was his job to keep them safe from harm.

_No matter what happens, I'll keep all my friends are safe, that's a promise! _With that vow in mind he closed the classroom door and ran down the hall, taking the stairs up to the roof, hoping to get a better view of the school yard.

**~ ~(Elsewhere)~ ~**

Killer bee walked through the empty halls with his rap book in hand and a thoughtful look of his face, he'd been trying to come up with a rap song for his 'blond goddess' Shizuka, but so far his usually creative mind was dry of ideas, which was pretty rare for him. because most of the time he'd be able to come up with raps on the spot. Oh how he hated the wretched thing known as writers block, -or in this case rappers block-.

"Hmm~ lets see," Bee thought for a moment more before writing something in his book, nodding his head. "Yeah, this is hot, I think I've got somethin' here!"

He turned down the next hall, to caught up in his rap to see two students making out by the row of lockers, continuing to walk ahead he look up from his book and finally noticed them. A small smirk appeared on Bee's face as he snuck up on the two, his foot steps not making a sound.

"You know, your way hotter when your wearing your gym clothes," the brown haired boy said as he kiss the girl on her neck, making her moan a little. "Maybe you should wear it next time you come over my house."

The girl giggled. "Maybe I will, who knows you might get lucky this time," she said seductively.

"And maybe you two should get to class."

The two spun around seeing who it was, and a frightened look appeared on their faces. "K-Killer bee-sensei!"

Bee was smirking on the inside, but on the outside, his face was serious. "What are you two doin' out here? Shouldn't you be in classes right now."

"Um ...well, ya see ...w-we were talking," The boy shuttered out.

The girl nodded with him. "Y-yeah ...that's right. W-we were just talking!"

"Really? Because it looks like you were making out to me," then Bee went did a pose and rapped. "Now you'd better get to class right now, and at gym I want fifty laps for skippin', and if I don't get that your ass is grass. Understand ya fools?"

The two teens sweat-dropped at his rapping but they listened and left for classes anyway, the last thing they wanted was to feel another one of those 'special' dodge balls thrown at them, whatever Bee did to them it felt like getting hit with a brick and being shocked by a taser at the same time. It was pretty painful stuff, but surprisingly it never broke bones.

The eight-tailed host stood there, watching the two teens leave with a smirk on his face, he really loved to mess with the students it was something that never gets old. He turned and made his way down the hall, taking the stairs down to the second floor and took a left only to find someone leaning up against the wall. It was a young women with short red hair, her eyes were closed and her teeth were clenched together like she was in pain. Then Bee looked down and noticed she was holding onto her right arm, bleed seeping through her fingers.

Bee walked over to her with a concerned looked on his face, he knew this women, it was his good friend Yamamoto Mika, who taught the gymnastics team. "Mika-Chan, you okay?"

The gymnastics teacher opened her eyes, showing their blue color, and looked at Bee. "N-no, somethings wrong, I know it is!"

"Slow down, Mika-Chan," Bee said with a caring tone, putting his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Now, what happened, who hurt you?"

"It was Kyoko-San," Mika answered, letting a few tears fall down her face. "I was walking down the hallway to class to teach the girls, and then I saw her just staggering there in the hallway, she looked sick and she was moaning in pain, I thought there was something wrong with her, then when I got close enough I saw all the blood on her chest. I went over to help her and asked what happen, then she ...she bit me!"

"She bit you?"

"Yeah, see," she moved her hand and showed him the bite wound, it didn't go deep, but it still hurt like hell. "It really hurts, do you think I'll need stitches?"

"Probably, but I'm not a medic so I can't say for sure," Bee answered, then he tore off a piece of his shirt sleeve, rapping it tightly around the wound. "Go see Shizuka and have her look at it, then head to the hospital, you don't want it to get infected."

"Okay, thanks Bee."

"No problem, ya know how I do, I'm always there for a friend to the very end," Bee said smiling then he asked. "So where's Kyoko-Chan at?"

"I don't know where she is now, but last I saw her, she was near the cafeteria," Mika replied.

Bee nodded and ran off down the hall towards the cafeteria, then he head his name being called. "Bee-Kun!"

He stopped and turned around. "Yeah!"

"Be careful, somethings really wrong with Kyoko-San, don't get too close to her," she said. Bee nodded and raced down the hall then going down the stairs, leaving Mika to herself.

She started walking down the corridor, still holding the wound on her arm. Ever since Kyoko bit her she didn't feel exactly one-hundred percent. _Maybe I caught what Kyoko had? I really hope she's okay. _Then suddenly, she covered her mouth and started coughing for a good five minutes. When her episode was over she looked at her hand and saw red ...it was blood. "Yep ...I'm really not feeling one-hundred percent anymore."

**~ ~(Part2)~ ~**

Naruto stood on the roof, leaning over the rail, looking towards the front gate. No one was there right now, but there was something on the ground. He looked around to make sure no one was around, then he jumped over the railing and landed lightly on his feet like a cat.

He walked over towards the front gates, then he stopped, that something he saw on the roof ...was blood, and lots of it. But where were the bodies? This was way to much blood to come from one person, maybe the killer took the bodies and hid them somewhere.

_But this doesn't make any sense, how would a killer get on campus in the first place? The gates are always closed until after school! And what's the use in hiding the bodies if there's still all this blood here?_

Naruto stood there and pondered the thought, none of it added up. There was no way for the killer to get through the gate without it being unlocked from the inside. Unless he or she hopped over it, but he was sure one of the teachers would have noticed a figure climbing over a twenty-five foot wall.

And what about the bodies, where would the killer hid them alll without someone noticing? It was as if the bodies got up and walked off ...but that was impossible ...right?

"Something weird is going on here," Naruto muttered. He looked around and noticed that on the ground a trail of bloody foot prints, leading from the gate back towards the school entrance. _Damn it! I don't know what going on here, but I'm going to find out. _He thought before racing back towards school. He needed to find who did this and fast.

**~ ~(Elsewhere)~ ~**

Bee stopped running when he had made it to the cafeteria doors, he felt really bad about leaving Mika by herself like that, but he needed to find Kyoko and see what was up with her. He placed his hand on the nod and turned, opening the door. The room was completely empty except for the eight long wood tables where the students sat to eat.

He walked in and looked around, then a loud sound came from the kitchen that made him jump slightly. It sounded like pots falling down form a very high place. _What the hell?_

Bee walked over the kitchen doors and taking a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling slowly, then after a moment he opened it. It was kinda dark, but he could hear something it, it sounded like ...chewing. He felt around on the wall by the door for a light switch, he found it and flipped it on. He walked slowly around the small counter, then stopped, stepping back slightly.

Kneeling there over the body of one of the lunch ladies, was Kyoko. He could tell it was her just by the way she was dressed but her hair, instead of being in it usual pony tail, was let down. She was eating her …he was sure of it. He could see the blood drip from her hands as Kyoko pulled out the lunch lady's intestines and chewed on them like they were some type was edible food.

Bee couldn't help but feel sick just watching it, plus the strong smell of fresh blood that filled the kitchen. Something was wrong with Kyoko! Horribly, horribly, wrong. This was like something out of a horror movie, he saw a new zombie flick once on his date with Shizuka, called: Resident Evil 2. He remembered clearly that it was based off a video game, in the movie the girl named Claire Redfield walked in on a zombie doing the exact same thing as Kyoko, but this time it was real, it made him want to throw up his breakfast.

"Kyoko!"

The women stopped eating her victim and turned towards Bee, blood dripping from her mouth, then she got up on her feet and began to stagger towards him. Her eyes were completely white, without any feeling or emotion behind them. They no longer had that playful spark that made the women so much fun to tease, sure Kyoko acted a little uptight about things, but she had her moments, laughing and joking around with the others teachers in the lounge.

But this women ...no, this thing was different. It's eyes were dead, it hands were cold, and it's skin was pale gray.

This was no longer Hiyashi Kyoko ...and apart of Bee knew that, but he didn't want to except it.

"Kyoko-Chan, what happened to you?" He asked, it was more so to himself then anything, but all the Kyoko did was let out a hungry moan. Then when she came with in reaching distance of him, she lunged forward.

Bee caught her with his hands, stopping Kyoko completely, holding her by the arms, keeping her away from him. "What happened to you Kyok-!" Then he saw it, there was a huge gaping hole in Kyoko's throat, with fresh blood still coming out the wound. She was dead, bee could see that now, no one could survive something like that! Not a shinobi or someone from this world.

"Your not alive anymore, are you?" He wasn't expecting an answer, and he didn't get one, she just continued to try and bite him, she'd gotten a lot stronger but she was still weaker then him.

Bee frowned, letting go of her, then he kick her in the stomach, sending her into the wall on the far side of the room. She fell to the ground face first, then before, the now zombified, Kyoko could even try to get back up he was already on top of her, with his knee on her back.

She scratched at the floor trying to get back to her feet, but couldn't do so as Bee's weight held her down. It was sad really, just this morning he had talked to her, they both laughed about some stupid stuff they did when they were kids, she even asked Bee if he could teach her martial arts like she'd seen him do many times before his morning class ...and now he found her like this ...as this thing, and he was about to do something he really didn't want to, he was about to kill her ... or re-kill her, which ever one sounds best.

"Kyoko ...you were a good person, strict sometimes ...but still fun all the same, hanging out with you has been fun, maybe I'll see you in the next life," he said sadly as he about placed his hand on the back of her head. "Bye ...Kyoko-Chan." And with that he sent a lighting chakra into her, frying her brain and every last cell in her body completely.

He let go of her and stood up, her body twitched uncontrollably before it went motionless on the marble floor, smoke raising up from her burnt corpse. He'd lose another friend, just like he had lost his best friend, Yugito to akatsuki, fixing his shades he began making his way to the kitchen door, he turned and noticed the lunch lady's body start to move, before it could even open it's eyes he picked up a kitchen knife from the counter and throw it getting her right between the eyes, her body falling limp once again.

_Hmm, whatever happened to Kyoko and the lunch lady, it seems like the infection spreads through the bites … _then he remember something, something very important. "Oh shit, Mika-Chan got bit too!" He rushed out the kitchen, and busted through the cafeteria doors. Going full speed towards the nurses office. "Damn! Way didn't I notice it before, Mika-Chan's infected and I sent her straight to Shizuka!"

It didn't take long for him to reach nurse office, the second he got there he slammed open the door and rushed in, making ditzy blond women jump out of her sleep.

Shizuka rubbed her eyes and turned around, surprised to see Bee standing there. "Oh ...Bee-Kun, do you need something?"

Bee just ignored her question, walking over to her. "Shizuka, did Mika-Chan come pass here?"

"Mika-Chan ...hmm," she said thinking a little. "No I don't think so, is there something wrong with her?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Bee answered then her turned to her and said. "Shizuka, pack all your things, I think we need to go."

"Leave ...but it's the middle of the school day."

"I know that, but ...somethings in the school, we need to go and-"

He stopped talking when the school intercom came on, and he could tell by the voice it was the person speaking was scared shitless and panting.

"**Attention all student and teacher! ...Attention all students and teachers! At the present time, there is a violent struggle ...occurring on the premises." **The voice said between breathes. **"Students, stay with your teacher and follow their instructions!" **Then there was the unmistakable sound of glass shattering, everything went to hell after that. **"...what the hell are you doing in here? ...get off! Get the hell off me! ...Ahhh! ...it hurts, stop! Stop it! Help! Somebody help! I don't wanna diiee! ...-" **the intercom dead, and silents filled the school, the only sound anyone could be heard was the sound of their own breathing.

Then screams could be heard all around the entire school as teacher and student ran out their classrooms in a panicked stampede.

"W-what's going on? What was that?" Shizuka asked with slight fear in her voice.

_Looks like peace doesn't last long here either ...what a shame, _Bee turned to the busty nurse and smirked, he didn't know way, but he was smirking. "Just pack up your things, Shizuka-Chan, I'll explain in a moment ...but first …," he dug into his baggy cargo pants and pulled out a small scroll, after laying it on the ground, he unrolled it and did a hand sign. _I never thought I'd have to use these _"Release!" And in a poof of smoke appeared all seven of his Chō Biburāto Raitontō(Super Vibrating Lightning Release Sword) perfectly in their sheaths.

Shizuka looked at him with the look of awe on her face, and asked. "Bee-Kun ...how did you do that?"

Bee put the swords on his back, still having a smirk on his face. "There's a lot of things I didn't tell you about me baby, but I'll tell you later when we get outta this mess, okay?"

Shizuka pouted cutely and crossed her arms under her chest, making her bust look even bigger. "Fine ...but I expect some answers when we have some free time, Bee-Kun."

He nodded, keeping his eyes on the door while Shizuka went and got her purse, putting different medical supplies in her duffel bag. Things were changing and little did anyone know the whole world was going through the same thing.

The dead were coming back to life.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be out soon, so stay tuned. And also remember to review, who ever does gets a free Zabuza sword made from steel along with a 'how to kill your clan for dummies book' autographed by Itachi!<p>

Peace~


	6. Chapter 5: Planning

Ahh~ finally I'm done with this chapter! It was pretty hard at some points but I pulled through it, actually the hardest part of writing a new chapter is the beginning. But that nothing a little free-writing can't fix. So ...Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Planning<em><br>_

_Damn it! Damn it! … _Naruto raced through the hallway dodging past numerous students who ran in a terrified stampede. He'd went to go find the person who'd killed the teachers, and he did. Only they weren't alive anymore ...they were dead and Naruto was sure of it, yet they still moved, attacking other people rather they were students or teachers, it didn't matter to 'them'.

'They' were your best friend, your boy friend or girl friend, your teachers ...after the vice-principle was killed over the intercom everything went straight to hell.

If not for the fact that Naruto wasn't in the hallways at the time, he would have probably been caught up in the crowd of panicked people, trampling over each other, running for their lives only to end up running right into the whole reason why this all started in the first place ...'them'.

And now ...

Fujimi high school, a once peaceful place filled with laughter and joy, and the usual teenage drama, was now in complete chaos. The halls were filled with screams in pain and fear. No one knew what was going on but as of right now at this moment they didn't care, they wanted to survive, to live.

"Damn it! I need to hurry," the blond turned down the next hall and took the stairs up to the next floor. He really hoped his friends were still in the classroom, but that was unlikely since the whole class probably ran out.

He ran down the corridor, a small bit of hope filled him as he saw the sign the classroom 2B, he stopped at the door and slid it open ...only to find it completely empty. No one was there, not one person, not even the teacher.

He sighed and began to make his way back down the hall, he didn't really have to worry about getting Shizuka, he was sure that Bee went to her the second all of this started. Takashi, Hisashi and Rei were god knows where, but they were probably somewhere safe by now. Kouta most likely tagged along with Saya, who wouldn't panic easily in a situation like this, zombies or not.

So that only left Arisu, he had to find her, knowing her she was probably hiding somewhere, scared to death, waiting for someone to come get her.

He stopped at the next hallway when he heard the sound of foot steps followed by a very low, hungry moans. Naruto turned around and saw ten zombies step out of one of the supposedly empty classrooms he'd just passed, how didn't he notice them before? He also saw that one of 'them' was the same guy who had been bullying Kouta when they first meet.

The blond could help but smirk, it had been a long time since he had a good fight, and using the undead as training dumbies did sound like a good idea right now.

"So you guys want something to eat, huh?" Naruto said, grinning at the approaching infected. "Then how about you eat this!" He put his hands into a familiar hand sign and pumped chakra into it. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique)," and in fives poofs of smoke, five solid Naruto clones appeared all wearing a similar smirk on their faces. The blond pulled out a regular kunai, covering it with wind chakra and the five clones did the same.

"Now it's time to kick some ass!"

"Yeah!" All of his clones cheered as they leaped forward. Their kunai sliced through the zombies like butter. It was a mess, blood spattered all over the lockers, the perfectly clean marble floors and on a window, which shattered a second later when one of the clones kick a zombie through it. Blood even got on the ceiling somehow.

A minute on so later, the last zombie fell limp with a kunai sticking out of it's forehead. Everything around was still, guts were on the floor along with severed limbs, and the smell of rotting flesh was terrible, causing the Naruto to gag slightly.

"Man, if I knew 'they' smelt this bad, I would have never made such a mess," The blond said as he pinched nose. He dispelled the jutsu and the five clones poofed away, leaving only the original. "Well ...now it's time to find the others, no time to waste!"

He sprinted down the hallway, stepping over the dismembered corpses and took the stairs down to the next floor leaving the third floor in a complete bloody mess.

**~ ~(elsewhere)~ ~ **

The day just got worse and worse, having to fight through zombies -which shouldn't even exist beyond the realm of horror movies and science fiction- and all, but they somehow made it to the roof, it was tiring really, but they made it. They were safe ...well, at least for now.

The trio had gotten weapons out of the janitor's locker before all of the mass-panic started, Rei had a broken mop which she used as a spear, Takashi had a metal baseball bat, and Hisashi ...well, he was really confident in his martial arts skills -being a black belt in Karate- but it didn't help him much when out of all things he could have done, he decided to headlock his zombified current events teacher, Wakisaka-Sensei, to save Rei. Not the best move to make, and he paid dearly for it.

Takashi leaned back on the rail, taking a sip of the bottled water in his hands, while Rei tended to Hisashi's bite wound. He turned his head slightly and looked over into the courtyard, 'they' were there too, 'they' were everywhere ...even in the city. The black haired boy looked a little hard, he saw his good friend, Morita. But ...he was one of them now, currying someones torn off leg behind him, with his mouth wide open, moaning up at him.

_Morita … _it was weird, just this morning Morita was fine, he was his normal free-spirited, cheerful self making jokes and he even trying to cheer Takashi up. _But now h-he's one of those things! _Takashi clinched his fist, until his knuckles turned white. _Why the hell is this happening? None of this makes sense! _

"Takashi," He turned to Rei when he heard her voice. "Hisashi's not doing so good …" Rei was cleaning out Hisashi wound with a bottle of water, seeing as they didn't have any disinfectant with them, it was the best they could do for him until they got to the nurse.

Hisashi was really pale, he had bags under his eyes, which were closed, and his breathing was getting shallow. He was sick, not only that but Takashi could tell, though he didn't want to admit it, he was beginning to look like one of 'them'.

Takashi walked over to Rei and knelt down by Hisashi, sure he hate him, but he would have never wished this on anyone ...not even the guy who stole his first love. "Hey Hisashi, just hang in there ...we're going to find you some help soon."

Hisashi just looked up at Takashi, with a saddened expression. "Hehe ...well ...unless, they can find a cure to this disease by the next hour or so ...I probably won't make it to see tomorrow."

"What are you talking about," Rei said. "Your going to be fine, we'll get you to a hospital then you'll be as good as new-"

"No I won't Rei," Hisashi interrupted her. "You've seen it on movies, video games, TV shows, even in books ...there no cure for this ...you know that."

"B-but ...if we get you to a doctor then-."

"And what if the hospital is just like the school, overrun with zombies," He stopped for a moment, thinking of what else to call the things that attacked everyone. "No ...we can't call them zombies, this is real life after all, not to mention it's over used, ...so we'll call them ...'them'."

"Them?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah ...'them', those who are killed and eaten by the undead and come back as one of 'them', also the only way to kill 'them' is to destoy 'their' brain," Hisashi explained. "Besides ...in the movies you never hear the survivors call 'them' zombies, they usually say 'those things' or something along those lines."

Takashi had to admit, he said was right, out of all the zombie flicks he'd seen, no one in the movies ever came right out and called them zombies so 'them' was the appropriate term to use. "Fine, but all that aside what should we do about you? Your getting worse and worse by the second."

Rei tied a fresh cloth around his wound as he said. "There's not really much you can do for me ...just do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"If I die and turn into one of them ...take care of Rei for me."

Rei stood there with a surprised look on her face. "Hisashi ...what are you saying, your not going anywhere! You'll be okay, I'll take care of you."

"Rei ...I-," He stopped talking when he went into a coughing fit, covering his mouth. Rei and Takashi became alarmed and tried to help him. After five minutes of coughing, breathing heavily, he looked at his hand and saw blood on his palm. "Damn ...the virus is spreading faster then ...I thought."

"Are you okay, do you want some water?" Rei asked in a worried tone.

Hisashi shuck his head. "No, I'm fine ...for now anyways," then he looked over at Takashi. "Hey, how's the barricade holding up?"

Takashi looked over at the barricade made of tables and school decks, they made it to stop the zombies from getting up to the observatory steps. Hisashi was the one who said that they wouldn't be able to tear it down, and like always, he was right. 'they' banged and stretched at it, but the barricade didn't budge an inch.

"It's holding up, I don't think 'they' will be getting through any time soon," he answered.

"Yeah ...but 'they' will eventually, damn things won't rest until 'they' get a hold of us."

"So what should we do?" Rei asked. "We can't just stay here, especially with you like this."

Hisashi shrugged, leaning back against the railing, sighing. "I don't know, Rei. …I really don't know what to do anymore."

**~ ~(Elsewhere)~ ~ **

Killer bee was in the hallway fighting four zombies, two of 'them' were at the farther end of the hall by the principle's office.

"Yeah, that's right, as you can see, I'm here slaying all the zombies, slash em' from the left slash em' from the right! I'm Killer bee and I'm super tight! Aww~ yeah!" Two of the zombies fell dead as he slashed them left and right with his buzz-saw like blades, cutting them to pieces.

Bee then rushed forward, his entire body became surrounded by a cloak of lightning chakra. The zombies moved lunged at him mindlessly as he brought up both his arms up and clotheslines them down the corridor. "Rariatto!Whee~!" The undead both hit the wall at the end of the hall head first, cracking their heads open, killing them instantly.

Bee stood there smirking at the two down zombies, sheathing his two swords. 'They' were slow, not only that but from the way they moved and reacted to sound it was obvious that the undead were blinded also. That was a good thing for them it made sneaking pass the zombies a hell of a lot easier.

"Wow, Bee-kun, that was so awesome!" Shizuka said clapping. "You looked like a professional wrestler doing that last move!"

Bee grinned, walking over to her. "Thanks Shizuka-Chan. I always try ma best to impress."

"Soo~ ...where do we go now?" She asked thoughtfully, she was more so asking herself then Bee, but he answered anyway.

"Hmm, well, we need to make a plan to get out of here, then we need to find survivors," Bee answered. "But first, do you know how to drive a bus?"

"A bus? Well ...not really, it's way different from my car," she said. "But I think I can manage ...why do you ask?"

"It's a part of the plan I've thought up, but first we need to get to the facility room. Come on."

Bee started walking down the hallway and Shizuka followed slightly behind, carrying her duffel bag over her shoulder. Bee's plan had three parts, first: they need to get the keys to the micro buses, second: the need to find survivors. And lastly: get to the buses without making any noise. It sounded easy to him in thought, but he knew it would be much harder to pull off then that. As of right now anything could happen to make things worse then they already were.

The dark skinned jinchūriki stopped at the top of the staircase, he heard something on the next floor, it sounded like a blunt object hitting flesh, someone was fighting down there, that much was clear to him. The two rushed down the steps without hesitation, turning on the staircase landing, and taking the next flight of steps down.

They ran out into the second floor hall and turned their heads towards the sound. For Bee to say it was a magnificent site, that would be an understatement.

Standing there fighting a horde of zombies was a young girl, around the age of eighteen, with long, straight and shiny purple hair which looks indigo in the light and blue eyes. She wore a regular school uniform, but instead of the usual mini skirt, she wore a skirt that stopped at her shin.

Her movements were flawless and graceful as she killed 'them' with her bokken. If anything it was more like watching a dance then watching a fight.

Eventually, only two zombies stood and the girl didn't look like she was winded in the least. She dashes forward, holding the bokken over her head and struck 'them' over the head at almost the same. As the two zombies fell to the ground, she had a smirk on her face standing in the middle of the circle of undead

Bee had to admit he was impressed, he'd seen the samurai fight in the shinobi war against the Zetsu clones and each one of them were highly skilled, but none of them had as much grace as he'd seen from the girl in front of him.

Shizuka was the first one to walk over to the girl, stepping over the now fully dead zombies. "Um ...did any of 'them' hurt you at all?"

The purple hair girl smiled, shaking her head. "No, I'm fine, your the school nurse, right?"

Shizuka nodded, smiling. "Yes ...I'm Marikawa Shizuka, um ...I don't know your name though?"

"Oh ...I'm Busujima Saeko."

"Saeko, huh? Your head of the Kendo club, right?" Bee asked walking up to the two.

Saeko nodded. "Yes that's me, it's nice to see that your alive as well, Killer bee-Sensei."

"So you've heard of me. But, I don't remember seeing you in any of my classes," Bee said.

"That's because when gym class comes around, I usually teach the Kendo club at that time," Saeko explained. "But I have been to some of your classes, plus ...everyone in class A sorta talks about you and your 'taser-brick' dodge balls."

_hmm ...who would have thought throwing chakra infused dodge balls at a few people would make me this well known. _Bee thought. "Well, anyway," he said changing the subject. "Me and Shizuka are heading to the facility room to get keys for the micro buses so we can escape from this hell hole, you wanna tag along?"

"Of course, besides greater numbers will increase our chances of survival after all."

"That's true, actually, larger numbers will put us in greater harm if the people we pick up can't be quiet," He said. "But either way, we still need to help who we can, so we'll find a place to rest up for a bit then we'll continue our way to the facility room-"

He was cut off when he heard loud, hungry moans coming from down the corridor. They three turned around and saw a new horde of zombies staggering towards them, intent on eating them alive.

"But it seems we have to take out these guys, smash em' head first into the dirt, don't worry I've done ma home work!" He finished, unsheathing two of his seven blades. "Zombies, zombies that's all I see is zombies, so many of em' will have you running to ya mommy! Aw yeah~!"

Saeko smirked, holding her bokken in front of her, looking forward to the battle. "Class A also said you like to rap, I guess that's true too."

"Hehe~ rappin's really only a habit, it's fun. You should try it sometime." He said smiling.

And with that the two ran forward, cutting, slashing and bashing away at the horde of 'them', for a moment during the fight, Bee could have sworn he felt a strong killer intent coming from the purple haired beauty. _Maybe there's more to this girl then meets the eye. _He thought, looking at Saeko, as he slashed the head off yet another zombie.

**~ ~(Part2)~ ~**

If it was one thing Saya hated more then stupid people, it was stupid people who couldn't admit that they were stupid.

She was the smart one, while everyone else decided to be stupid and run out in a panicked mob, now look were there stupidity got them. Eaten alive by flesh eating zombies, damn ...what a way to go. the second the intercom incident happened, she caught the class otaku, Kouta, trying to crawl out the classroom. At first Kouta thought she was going to try and stop him, but instead she went with him, though it was only for her own benefit. She needed someone to protect her, and since the chubby teen was into weapons -guns to be more specific- like Naruto had told her, he was better then nothing.

Right now they were heading through a empty hall to find a place to rest, the two could still hear the screams of people as they were eaten by 'them', but it didn't sound like it was as many people anymore. _People eating people, this is more like a bad dream then a school day! _Saya thought.

"Takagi-San, ...where are we going? The exists the other way," Kouta asked as he tried to keep up with her.

"We can't go that way," she said simply. "If we go that way, we'll end up in the crowd, we'd be as go as dead and I for one don't want to be eaten alive. Besides do you even have a plan?"

She stopped at the corner and looked down the next hall, not seeing anyone alive or undead, she walked down it, Kouta following behind her.

"Well, I'm gonna tell the staff room what's going on, then go to the dorms." He answered.

"Psst, and what makes you think that teachers can help us. They were some of the people in the mass-panic, remember?"

Kouta nodded. How could he forget the teacher who had kicked one of his own students into the horde of zombies to try and get away, only the be attacked from behind. It was all too cruel. "But ...Takagi-San, i-if we can't depend on the teachers then-"

"Hey, I have a question for you."

"Wh-what is it?"

Saya stopped and turned around, pointing at him. "Do you want to die? Or do you want to live?"

"Um ...I-I want to live."

"Okay, now look on the ground to your left, what do you see?" Kouta looked and saw a badly chewed up corpse, he hadn't seen it before, but he did now.

"A dead body."

"Right ...now look over there," she said pointing out the window, towards the staff room, where a group of students were banging on the door. "Those students thought the same thing as you and went to the staff room. Watch and learn, tubby."

the students continued to bang on the door, yelling for the teachers to let them in, the door opened but instead of the teachers it was filled with zombies. One of 'them' grabbed one of the female students and bit her on the neck before she could even scream or fight back.

Kouta went pale and Saya just pointed at him again. "I don't know about you, but I want to live. I refuse to let yours or anyone else's stupidity get me killed! Got it!"

The chubby boy nodded quickly. "Y-y-yeah."

They continued down the hall, it was pretty quiet, a little too quiet. But that was to be expected when most of the students and staff were either dead or one of 'them'. It's funny how just one bite can twist everything you know upside down in a matter of hours.

"Takagi-San, I know it's against the school rules but ...do you have a cell phone on you?"

"I'm an honor student! So why would I have one?" Saya answered in a 'matter of fact' type tone, "besides even if I did have one, who would you call?"

"Uh, the police."

"You really are an idiot," the pink haired genius said sighing. "Do you think this is the only place that's in chaos? You're not going to be able to reach anyone. But even so, I don't hear any sirens around. You know what that means, right?"

They both took the steps down and stopped on the landing, Saya turned to Kouta, waiting for his answer.

"Uhh, t-the city is just as bad as it is here?"

"Most likely. I wonder though, I expect the city police are mobilized by now. It'd be good if they got support from elsewhere as well," she said in thought.

Kouta face held a small bit of hope as he said. "I know, maybe they're getting help from the self-defense force!"

"That's a possibility, but lets not get our hopes up." Saya said as she took the second set of steps down to the next floor.

Kouta walked beside her with a curious look on his face. "What do you mean by that? Is it because the self-defense force can't act unless the government gives the order?"

"That's not what I meant."

The two stopped at the next corner, Saya looked out and saw one of 'them' in the halls staggering towards them. She pulled Kouta and leaned up against the wall, watching it pass by without even giving her a single glance. After in walked a good distance away they continued down the corridor, going in the opposite direction of the zombie. _I wonder why it didn't look our way ...could 'they' be blind? It's possible, all senses die after death, they don't seem to feel pain ...or anything for that matter. So they must only have sound to rely on!_

"Um ...Takagi-San, you were saying something?"

"Huh? Oh yeah ...anyway, the reason is because it's the same with the police, how are they going to save every last person, in every last city across the nation?" Saya explained. "You get what I'm saying right? Japan has a population of 130 million people. And who many of those people do you think are in the self-defense force? Besides …that just makes it worse if the same thing is going on within the self-defense force itself."

After that, Kouta little bubble of hope popped. "I never thought of it that way. You make it sound like all hope is lost."

"I never said that, I'm just giving it to you without sugar coating it, that's all," she said as she walked into one of the empty classrooms.

Kouta looked up at the sign outside the door and asked. "Um ...Why are we at the crafts clubroom?"

"I'll tell you in a moment, now come help me move this box!" Kouta rushed in but stopped once she yelled at him again. "And close the door, idiot! Do you want to let one of those things in here?"

"Ah! Sorry!" He slammed the door shut and walked over to her, they both picked up the cardboard box at the back of the class and took it to the front, laying it on the teacher's desk. Kouta watched quietly as she ripped the box open, taking out stuff like wood and other makeshift shock from inside it.

"So, what's all that for anyway, Takagi-San?" He asked.

Saya stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "It should be obvious, your pretty much useless without a gun, right? So use this, make something and be quick about it."

"But ...what makes you think I can make a gun from scratch?"

"Please ...don't give me that bull crap, I know your type," she said smirking. "Your one of those people who can make a gun out of paper and a rubber band, I've seen you do it in class when you thought no one was looking. So quite stalling and get to work, fatty!"

Kouta sighed and went over, looking inside the box. It had quite a few things he could use, one of the things being a gas powered nail gun. But he needed something to level it out, He continued looking through the materials. "I really hope Naruto's okay, he went to the bathroom and never came back to class."

Saya sat on one of the desks, crossing her legs. "Psst ...I wouldn't worry about that blond idiot, he's the last person I'd expect to die during something like this. Besides, he's stronger then he looks."

Kouta looked at her and smiled. "You speak really highly of him, If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a thing for Naruto."

"Hardly, I'm not one of those stupid fan girls of his, besides he an idiot!" She said, turning away from him blushing slightly.

"But, didn't you and him go on a date last weekend?"

Saya turned back to him with both her eyebrows raised. "W-who told you that?"

"Um, Naruto did ...he said that-."

"Look, I don't know what he told you, but that wasn't a date," she said as her cheeks turned crimson. "I was downtown shopping and I just happen to run into him, and he just happen to help me and take me out to lunch. It wasn't a date. Understand!"

"Sure ...whatever you say, Takagi-San," he said sweat dropping.

Kouta went back to trying to find things to customizing the nail gun, while Saya sat there watching him, she said she wasn't worried about Naruto. But that didn't mean she _wasn't_ worried just a little bit. _That idiot can hold his own, now I'm the one being stupid worrying about him! _She thought sighing. "Hey, hurry it up, we don't have all day!"

"I'm going as fast as I can," He responded, cutting some wood with a hand-saw. "You have to weight the materials and measure out the weapon, if it's too heavy that could cause problems for us. So please be patent."

"Fine, I'm just saying that because you'll never know when those things might try to get in here, the door's not that strong to stop a whole horde of 'them'," Saya said back.

In all truth she could depend on Kouta, sure he was a gun otaku, but he was useful. And hey ... the undead didn't run like in the modern day zombie movies, if that was the case she would have probably been dead by now, rather she was with Kouta or not. But, lucky 'They' didn't have running ones ...right?

* * *

><p>Okay ...now that that's done it's time for the fans to have a little fun! *grins* TacoBeard left me a review and it really got me thinking, I want Naruto and Bee to have a little challenge surviving. Just like Left4dead and Resident evil, sorta. So with out feather delay I'm now opening up O.S.I aka original super infected! I know the name is lame but that's what I came up with!<p>

It's quite simple, make a O.C zombie and leave it in the review.

Example~!

Name:

Gender:

Height, Weight & Build:

Hair:

Eye color:

Can it see? Yes or no?

Distinguishing marks:

Does it carry weapons?

Can it run?

Attire:

Special abilities:

Personality:

About the zombie's natural, how does it act:

And that's pretty much it, I'll also add one too, but just keep in mind that I can only use four or three of them, if I use to many they'll over run the normal zombies. Also the next chapter or two will most likely be fillers, so what do you want to see? Killer bee and Shizuka's first date or ...Naruto and Saya's downtown shopping? also remember to review! Peace~


	7. Chapter 6: Getting the story straight

Yep, it's me again! Man, it sure feels good to update this story again. Actually for a filler chapter it was pretty easy, I don't know why I didn't update sooner. I would put that I don't own Naruto or Hotd, but you guy's already know this! Haha~ Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Getting the story straight<p>

It had been ten minutes since the two teens had went into the crafts clubroom, Kouta was still at the teachers desk putting his makeshift gun together, he knew the makings of a gun inside and out, he even took apart and cleaned the ones he had at home on a regular bases and put it right back together, like a puzzle. So making a gun out of a gas powered nail gun and wood stock was childs play.

As for Saya, she'd been watching the door for a good five minutes now, and luckily there were no signs of any zombies trying to break the door opened.

_But it's only a matter of time before they do and I don't want to be in here when that happens. _She thought as she turned her attention back to the gun otaku. "Hey, pick up the pace, tubby. We need to get moving."

"I know that, Takagi-san. I'm almost done," Kouta said, wrapping duck tape around the back of the nail gun. "I just need a few more minutes." Then another question came up in his head, one he had the urge to ask for a while. _I might as well, the worse she could do is yell at me ...or call me fat. _"Um ...Takagi-San, I was just wondering, what exactly happened on you and Naruto's date-"

"I already told you, it _wasn't_ a date, fatty!" Saya said in a annoyed tone, looking at him. "We just ran I'm each other! That's all, got it?"

"Okay ...but I'm still curious. What happened during the da- I mean ...when you both met up?"

"You know, you still make it sound like we went on a date," Saya said sighing. "But fine if you want to know so badly, I tell you from beginning to end. It happened like this ..."

**~ ~(Flashback/ the weekend before Z-day one)~ ~**

Saya was walking through the crowded streets of downtown Tokonosu city to get some shopping done, for one she needed to get some female products from her female needs, plus she need a few new bras and underwear, besides it wasn't like she was going to ask her mother to do the shopping for her. And most defiantly not her father.

So she took a right at the next corner and made her way towards the seventh market, they sold things like medicine and other proscription drugs. Once she got to the store, Saya went through the door and made her way towards the feminine hygiene section of the store in aisle four.

Of coarse since it was the weekend, she wore her regular clothes. Blue skinny jeans, a red shirt and sneakers, her pink hair was in it usual two pony tails, and she had on her glasses instead of wear contacts -which seemed to make her look more attractive for some reason-.

_Let's see, were are they? _She thought as she looked through the aisle. She'd been coming to this store ever since she was thirteen, at first she came with her mother, but then when she got old enough she started by herself.

It only took her a moment before she found what she was looking for, the only problem was that they were all the way on the top shelf. At first she thought she could reach it, but after a few tries she saw that she couldn't even tap it.

"Damn it, what moron put the pads all the way on the top shelf?" She muttered as she stuck her hands up once again to try and reach for them. "Freakin' idiots."

Then a very familiar voice came from behind her. "Hey~ Need some help, Saya-Chan?"

"Huh?" Saya turned around and came face to face with the new kid from her class, the same blond idiot who'd bumped into her in the hallway outside of the classroom. "U-Uzumaki, what the hell are you doing here?" She said in surprise, she hadn't been expecting to see anyone of her classmates from school during the weekend, and she certainly wasn't expecting to see someone like Naruto.

"There's no need to be so formal, Saya-Chan, just call me Naruto," the blond said giving his usual grin. "So hows it hangin', you need some help?"

Saya fixed her glasses and said. "If I need help, I'll ask someone who works in the store, not you. What are you even doing in this aisle anyway, last I check your not a girl!"

"Awe~ come on, there's no need to be so harsh," he said reaching up and taking the box off the top shelf with ease. "Besides, I'm right here," then he turned and held the box out to her still grinning. "This is what you were reaching for, right?"

"Yes it is, thank you!" Saya said as she snatched the box out of his hand. "I need to get going now, bye."

As she walked towards the front of the store, Naruto just stood there with a huge question mark over his head, he'd only been trying to help, there was no need for her to yell at him out of no where like that. Did she always act like this?

Or was it just around him?

_Actually, now that I think about, I barely know anything about Saya-Chan? _Naruto thought, then he came up with a sudden idea. _Well I guess it's never too late to get to know someone._ He smirked and walked in the same direction that the pink haired girl had went and saw her leaving out the front door. He hurried though the doors before they closed completely and called out to her.

"Hey, Saya-Chan! Saya-Chan, wait up!" Naruto shouted as he ran up to her.

Saya turned towards him with an annoyed look on her face. _God, what does he want now?_ "What do you want? There's no need to shout when I'm only like five feet away."

"Oh. Hehe~ sorry, it's a habit," the blond said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was just wondering if you'd ...um ...if you'd like to hang out for a little bit?"

"What?" Saya said in amusement, she could almost laugh, was this guy really asking her out? Seriously? "Hang out? You mean like a date?"

"Um ...if you want to call it that, then yeah. I guess."

"Sorry," Saya said smugly, putting her hands of her hips. "But I don't date idiots, maybe you'll have a chance when you smarten up a little, maybe."

Naruto's face fell, he would have been lying if he said that didn't hurt his feelings a little bit, but just like with his old teammate Sakura, he wasn't going to give up that easy. "Okay, okay, it's not a date! I just want to get to know you better. I mean we are classmates after all. I know a lot about Takashi, Rei, and Kouta, hell I even know about Hisashi and Morita, and he's not even in our class. But, I don't know anything about you ...I'm curious."

Saya sighed and rubbed her temple, at this rate she wasn't going to get any shopping done at all. Then a small smirk appeared on her face. Maybe he'd be able to help her out a little. "Hmm ...Okay, fine. We can hang out for a little bit, but first ...I need to get some shopping done. You don't mind coming along, do you?"

"Nope, I'll even carry your bags for you if that's what you want, Saya-Chan" Naruto said, grinning at her.

"And First off, it's not 'Saya-Chan', it's Takagi-San until I tell you to call me otherwise. Got it?" Saya said sternly, Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Fine."

"Good," she then pointed to their left. "The store I'm going to is a few blocks down, you sure you don't wanna change your mind?"

"Yep, I'm sure. _Takagi-San_~."

"Okay then, lets go."

Saya started walking ahead, while Naruto sighed again, following behind her thinking. _Going with her while she picks out clothes or whatever shouldn't be too bad, right?_

"Actually, what are you buying anyway?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Saya smirked as she said. "Oh ...you'll see."

**~ ~(Skip/2 hours later)~ ~**

**Ring!Ring … **the sound of the small bells on the shop doors rang as Naruto and Saya left out of the fifth clothing store they'd went to today.

"Thank you, please come again soon, Takagi-San," said the brown hair woman behind the register, smiling, before she tuned her attention to the next woman in line who had been behind the two teens.

_Man, I know she said she had shopping to do, but this is ridicules! _Naruto thought, as he followed behind Saya, carrying all ten of her bags for her. "Hey, Saya-Chan. That was the last store, right?"

"For the last time, it's Takagi-San," Saya sighed. She was expecting to get rid of the blond by making him walk into a few woman's clothing stores with her, she even went as far as to ask him which pair of underwear he liked best, but he still stayed. -Plus he answered her with a surprising straight face, though the small bit of blood coming out of his nose and the blush on his cheeks gave her the satisfaction she wanted-. "And yeah, that was the last store I needed to go to."

"Ahh~ thank god, you don't know how embarrassing that was for me," Naruto sighed in relief, then he grinned at her as he asked. "So, how about we go get something to eat? My treat!"

Saya stopped and looked at him. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Hmm~ lets see, how much do you like ramen?"

"I barely eat the stuff ...why?"

"Well I know this great restaurant that's a little ways from here, the daughter of the owner is in our class and she always gives me a discount whenever I come in." Naruto explained.

"And I can see why, she's probably one of your many fan-girls," The pink haired girl said in a 'matter of fact' type tone. "So of course she'd give you a discount, what crazed fan-girl wouldn't."

"That's true, but she still fun, and she's nice," he said. "So you wanna go?"

Saya thought for a moment, then sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "Fine, lead the way, blondie."

"Haha~ yes, it's finally time for some ramen!" Naruto took all the bags in his left hand, into his right hand and took Saya's hand, guiding her down the street. "True me, Saya-Chan, you'll love their ramen! It's the best!"

"I told you it's Takag-," the pink haired genius sighed and rubbed her temple. "You know what never mind." _God, this guy never learns! _She thought.

Naruto led them down the street and took a left at the corner, after walking a little while longer he finally reached the small restaurant. The blond push open the doors and walked in, still dragging Saya behind him, much to her dismay and shouted a greeting to his good friend and fan-girl.

"Hey, I'm back Asuka-Chan!"

Mikoto Asuka looked over at the door and waved at him, smiling. She could still remember when she'd gotten up the courage to feed ramen to him on his first day of school, ever since then he'd been coming by almost everyday after school to eat and hang out. Sometimes with Bee and others time by himself, though she was always there to keep him company.

"Hi Naruto-Kun," she said as she walked over to him, that's when her green eyes spotted Saya. "Oh ...I see you've brought a friend."

"Yeah, I'm eating with Saya-Chan today, are there any seats for two left?"

Asuka quickly glared at the pink haired girl for a moment, but then looked at Naruto and smiled, clapping her hands together. "Yep, follow me right this way, please."

The two were followed the red head towards a table in the back by a window, when they were both seated, Asuka handed them out one menu each and smiled.

"Call me when your ready to order, though I already have an idea of what foxy-Kun here wants," she giggled before walking off to take orders from another table.

Saya sat across from Naruto and opened up the menu, before saying. "I don't think Mikoto likes me all that much and ...'foxy-Kun'? really? That's what your fan-girls call you?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck shyly and chuckled. "Hehe ...they came up with the name because of my whisker marks. It's sort of embarrassing though. Anyway, what do you want, I did say I was paying after all."

"Hmm~ I don't know, I never eaten here before," she said. "What do you suggest, Naruto?"

"The ramen!"

"I should have known," Saya said as she closed the menu.

Naruto laughed and waved his hand in the air. "Oh, waitress! We're ready to order."

Asuka came over to there table, glaring at Saya, but then she smiled at the blond. "So what will you both be having?"

"Get me four large bowls of ramen please, two chicken and two beef," Naruto said happily.

She wrote down his order on a notepad before turning to Saya. "And you, Takagi-San?"

"I'll have one bowl of beef Raman," She answered simply.

"Okay, I'll be back with your orders soon, please wait a moment," she walked away once again leaving Naruto and Saya to themselves.

After a few minutes of complete silents, Naruto finally spoke, grinning at the girl across from him. "So ...Saya-Chan, tell me about yourself. It sorta boring just sitting here like this."

"What do you want to know?"

"Um ...how about family, what are they like?" He asked curiously.

Saya sat there and looked at him for a moment before she started talking. "Well ...my father, Takagi Souichiro, is the don of the right-wing political association of Tokonosu, and as such we're pretty wealthy because of that. And my mother, Takagi Yuriko, works along side my father, she also used to work on wall street as a stockbroker before they got married and they had me a few years after." She explained.

Naruto nodded at the new information and asked. "So your dad's the don right, is the right-wing organization sorta like the mafia or the Yakuza?"

"No ...I don't know much about it, but from what I've heard my dad talk about, they believe that Japan should go back to the way it once was, ya know before world war 2 started," Saya answered.

_Hmm ...they must have a lot of faith in their country, seems normal enough_. The blond thought as he nodded, then he asked. "So what about Takashi ...when did you meet him?"

"Oh, I met that idiot in kindergarten, he was getting pick on by some of the other older kids in school during recess so I had the help him out," Saya said, smirking at the memory. "Those boys never picked on him again after that, and we've been friends ever since."

"What about Rei?"

The second Naruto asked that, her face went from a smirk to a frown. "Psst ...don't even ask me about _her_, they were friends since 2nd grade, always spending time with each other and all that, he spent more time with her then he did with me sometimes, she was so annoying. Then in high school she broke his heart by going out with some other guy after she already knew about his feeling for her. That stupid, annoying, ahh! I swear I can't stand her," She spat, crossing her arms under her chest.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you seem angry all of a sudden."

"Well of course I do, Rei completely broke his heart, now he's just mopes around all day in gym and during class. I told that idiot he should look for someone else but he still stuck to Rei like white on rice!" Then she sighed, "I can't stand seeing him like that. It's ...depressing."

"Yeah, I see what you mean ...ya know, Morita's been trying really hard to cheer him up too, I'll even try myself if that's what it takes to get him back to normal," Naruto said confidently. "Give me till the end of this week and I'll have him cheered up in no time at all! Dattebayo~!_"_

"So you really think you can pull Takashi out of his depression, huh?" Saya asked.

Naruto grinned, nodding his head. "Yep, that's a promise, and I never go back on my promises, ever."

"Okay, I'll hold you to that promise then, Naruto," Saya said in amusement.

She smiled at him and he smiled right back, he was way different then what she had expected. Sure he acted like an idiot, but there was something that she liked about him, something she couldn't explain. _Well, I guess he's not just some stupid blond after all_.

They sat and talked for a while, about family and friends and a few things in school, of course Naruto had to change up his story up a little, I mean would she really believe he came from a ninja village in another world if he told her?

Probably not.

The two stopped talking when Asuka walked up to their table with a tray in her hands, it had five bowls of Raman on it. She then put four large bowls in front of Naruto and one large bowl in front of Saya, along with some drinks for the two.

"Sorry I took so long, my dad was fixing a few other orders," She said with a smile. Though on the inside she was highly jealous of Saya. "Anyway, enjoy your meal." Then she left.

Naruto smiled and broke open apart of chopstick and started eating. Saya sat there watching Naruto completely devour his ramen with a disgusted look on her face.

"Ugh! Hey, Naruto, did anyone ever tell you you eat like a slob?" She finally said.

"No, why do you ask?" Naruto said, his mouth still filled with Raman.

"Firstly: don't talk with your mouth full!"

Naruto swallowed the food and smiled nervously at her. "Hehe~ uh ...sorry."

"And secondly: you shouldn't eat like that out in public," Saya said sternly. "It not only embarrasses you, it embarrasses the person your with too, and people are going to think you have poor table manners. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand ...mom," Naruto grumbled, eating his ramen in a more civilized manner.

"Good." She smiled and started eating her own ramen, to her surprise Naruto wasn't overreacting, the stuff really did taste great.

**~ ~(Part2)~ ~**

"Bye Naruto-Kun, come again!" Asuka said waving at the two as they left.

Naruto nodded, smiling as he walked out the door. "You know I will, Asuka-Chan!"

As the two teens walked down the street, Naruto looked up at the sky, the sun was just starting to set and if he had to guess, it was probably around five maybe six o'clock.

"Hey Saya, do you want me to walk you home?" He asked.

Saya shuck her head. "No ...I'll just catch the bus, it's drops me off a block away from my house anyway."

"Hehe~ you know, I can't let you go carrying all those bags," Naruto smiled then he flagged down a taxi that was coming up the street. The yellow car stopped beside them and the blond opened the back door. "Get in. I'll pay."

"Naruto, you really don't have to-" Saya started.

But Naruto interrupted her. "Saya, it's okay. Really. I have enough money anyway from my job." He said placing her bags in the back seat.

"And what 'job' would that be?" She asked.

"It's a secret." Naruto grinned, street fighting was illegal after all, and if Saya found out she'd probably yell at him saying it was dangerous. He opened the passenger side door and looked at the taxi driver. "Make sure she makes it home safely, driver-San" He said before taking an one-hundred dollar bill out of his packet, handing it to the man. "This should about cover it, right?"

The man nodded with a shocked look on his face. "Yes, b-but this is too much!"

"I know, keep the change."

"Um, okay. Thank you," the driver said.

Naruto then looked at Saya and smiled at her, as she sat in the backseat. "So, I'll be seeing you on Monday right, Saya-Chan?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't you?" She asked.

"Just checking, see you then," the blond host closed the door and started walking off.

The driver pulled off and drove down the street, looking through his rear-view mirror, smiling. "So where to miss?"

"The Takagi estate, do you know where that is?"

"Yep, we'll be there in no time," he said turning the next corner. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

**~ ~(Flashback end)~ ~**

" ...and that's what happened ...any questions?"

Kouta shuck his head. "No."

"Good, now hurry up so we can-."

Saya stopped talking when she heard a loud banging come from outside the clubroom door, she hopped up and back away from it. Knowing exactly what it was, zombies. _Damn it ...we're out of time!_"Hey, fat-ass, get that gun working!"

"I'm almost done," Kouta said adding the last few parts. "Alright, that goes there, tape that there, add the clip ...finished!"

a moment later half a dozen zombie broke through the door and stumbled into the room, making their way towards the two teens. Saya let out a frightened scream as one of them came close to grabbing her and then-

**Bang!Bang!** … two of the zombies fell dead onto the marble floor, with a nail sticking out of their foreheads. Saya turned and saw Kouta grinning as he aimed his gun at the small crowd of undead.

The gun otaku couldn't help but chuckle evilly from the excitement of firing a gun. "Hehe~ gotcha!" He fired a few more times, killing a few more zombies with perfect head shots while he started giving out orders to Saya. "Takagi-San, put that drill, those nails, and that gas can into a suitable bag. Oh yeah, and don't forget the toolbox too."

Saya just stood there with her hands on her hips. "And who do you think your ordering around, Hirano!"

Kouta turned to her after getting another head shot on one zombie and asked kindly. "Pretty please~, Takagi-San?"

"Uhh~ okay, fine," Saya said with a sigh.

After getting everything they needed into the bag, Kouta took out the last zombie and filled the nail gun with another clip before they made their way towards the door, steeping over the bodies of their former classmates.

"So, where are we going now?" Kouta asked as he scanned the hallway.

Saya fixed her glasses and answered. "The faculty room, we'll barricade the door, then think of our next move while we're there."

"Sounds like a plan."

And with that the two made their way down the corridor, gunning down any infected that got in their way. With Kouta's perfect shooting skills and her own genius, there was no doubt in Saya's mind that they'd make it out of this alive.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be out soon. And thank you all for submitting your original zombies, it was a blast reading about them! And for those who didn't, there's still time for you to submit. Please, Remember to review! Yay~ for Naruto x Saya (;<p>

~Peace~


End file.
